Discordance
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Representatives from Mars, the Parallax and Sivad gather on Concordance Station to try to reach a peaceful resolution in the wake of the theft of Nall technology that has been linked to the Martian Legions and the mercenary Fort Justice. But peace doesn't seem to be in the cards... Senate Chamber Tiered bleachers are divided into three sections for spectators by two descending aisles that lead down into the well of this spacious chamber. Bluish-white spotlights are aimed from the rafters at the large ovular wooden table at the bottom of the well. The table is surrounded by thinly padded chairs that are reserved for the leadership of Concordance Station. Microphones and data displays are arrayed around the table, with speakers and large viewscreens providing the sound and visuals to the onlookers in the stands. Cottington is standing on the platform at the base of the senate well, hands resting on the conference table. Volanta enters the room and moves quickly downward. He takes a seat in the front row, much to the distaste of those sitting behind him. A green luminescence surrounds him, speckled with orange. Truffaut walks in the direction of the conference table, unaccompanied by any aides for the moment. Griskoth makes her way down the steps of the senate well, accompanied by six warriors and a priest. Five of the warriors break off to take up positions around the tiered auditorium. One warrior and Visfrith continue escorting the Vox. Cottington straightens, clasping his hands behind his back as he announces, "The Falstaff has finally landed, thanks to the Homeland Naval Service's generous efforts in refueling them. I believe that means the arrival of First Consul Armitage, although delayed, is imminent." Truffaut takes up his position at the conference table, then checks over his shoulder to see if the rest of his delegation as arrived. Seeing that they haven't, he pulls a lone datapad out of his pocket and puts it down on the table in front of himself. William assumes a position directly in front of the opening door of Senate Chambers as he blends in with the numerous CSIS guards spread circularly around the large auditorium. Griskoth climbs the brief steps to the platform, bobbing her snout at Concordance Station's proprietor before taking her seat at the table. Visfrith stops behind and to the side of the Vox, looking around the room. William is standing directly in front of the Senate Chamber doors, preventing anybody from entering without passing him. Armitage and several Legionaries stop at the entrance. William is standing directly in front of the Senate Chamber doors, preventing anybody from entering without passing him. He turns around as the three enter, hand removing a weapons scanner from his pocket. Zadorny stops in front of William and looks at him in silence for a moment while being scanned, before speaking. "I suppose you will want this?" He says quietly and hands the man a small item. A number of Sivadian civil servants, wearing the conservative business suits that comprise their uniform, appear in the doorway, armed with datapads and styli and carrying briefcases. Griskoth is sitting at the table at the bottom of the senate well, on an elevated platform, with one warrior and the priest, Visfrith, nearby. Truffaut and Cottington also are at the table. Kavian steps to one side of the group, looking to William, then out over the chambers. "I take it everyone else has been checked?" A soft female voice comes on from the Senate Chamber speakers in an unobtrusive voice. "Attention government powers. This area is a weapons free zone. Please present any weapons to the gate guard for holding." Armitage breaks away from the detachment, moving swiftly to the center of the room. L'ssthvril flows in with the Martian Delegation, standing patiently and still as William attends the humans. Her black eyes skitter around the room from beneath her cowl, resting on Griskoth momentarily and then skimming away. Five unarmed Nall warriors linger at different spots among the tiered seats in the well. Most of the Sivadian brigade of Civil Servants falls out of formation to take up a strategic position in the gallery. The front line, comprised of more senior Civil Servants, falls in behind Truffaut and the empty seat beside him. Visfrith pulls the hood he is wearing off his head with clawed hands, then retiring his hands into the sleeves of his robe, glancing at all of the beings, the Martians in particular. William nods as he runs the weapons scanner past the three individuals. He turns to look at Zadorny. "You may pass, sir." His gaze pivots to the Nall. "I'm detecting knife weapons on your person, ma'am." The marine has yet to regard the two Vanguard officers. Cottington walks to intercept Armitage as he approaches the conference area, extending a hand and smiling broadly, "First Consul Armitage, welcome aboard. It is a pleasure, I must say, to see you finally." Zadorny nods to william in silence and proceeds into the chamber. Truffaut glances over his shoulder toward Cottington and Armitage with a distracted sort of smile. While still smiling, he murmurs very quietly to one of his staffers, "That's not exactly the welcome he gave me." The priestess steps forward as Zadorny moves away, her talons slipping out of her enveloping robes to remove two small objects and a gleaming golden dagger from her robes. She passes them wordlessly to William, a slight hiss escaping her tensed nostrils. Griskoth huffs, observing the exchange for a moment before devoting her attention to scratching lightly on the tabletop with a clawed finger. Armitage takes Cottington's hand warmly. "Thank you, Mr. Cottington, it's good to finally be here." Zadorny stops for a moment, looking around, then proceeds to walk after First Counsel Armitage, coming to a halt a few feet away from him, he stands at ease in silence, keeping his gaze locked on the floor. Cottington gestures to the table. "Please, make yourself comfortable." He points to pitchers of water and an array of glasses on silver trays. "Help yourselves to refreshments." Kavian casts a long glance across the roof of the chambers before casually tapping the comm resting on his ear. "Engineering, this is Askani. Switch over ventilation of senate chamber to isolated system now, and monitor closely." Mnelmn floats toward the bleachers in the back, floating just above them so it can watch the proceedings. Kavian speaks into his commlink, "Patrol cars are down, Urf. Take the rail." Armitage nods curtly, walking to the table and standing behind his chair. Griskoth tilts her snout, nictitates her eye membranes and considers the pitcher nearest her for a moment. She then dismisses it with a chuff and swings her attention toward the First Consul. "The losssss in your Hatch issss mosssst unfortunate. Your coming here today may sssspare otherssss of your kind ssssimilar losssssessss, if Nalia willssss it to be ssso." William nods as he accepts the three objects delicately, giving them to a nearby CSIS officer. The man then turns to run the weapons scanner past Mnelmn and Genive. A bit of orange flickers over the Light Singer's head as he continues to watch the proceedings. Volanta folds his hands through one another as he leans back a little. Genive glances around the room as she is scanned. L'ssthvril bobs her snout marginally to William, eyes nictating once, then slips through the room quickly towards her Vox. Zadorny follows Armitage's example and walks up behind a chair and stands behind hit. He quickly straightens his uniform jacket, and then clasps his hand behind his back. Armitage lowers his head slightly, addressing the Vox, "Thank you for your condolences. I certainly hope we can get many of these issues cleared up today." Griskoth bobs her snout. William arches an eyebrow as he regards Genive. "Could I see your weapons permit again, ma'am?" He's standing directly in front of the Senate Chamber doors, holding a weapons scanner. Truffaut reads from a prepared statement on his datapad, but does so genuinely. "The Government of Sivad also extends its heartfelt condolences to you and your family, First Consul. By all accounts, your sister's quests for truth should serve as a model for us all." He smiles sympathetically. Marlan enters the chambers hurridly, Her eyes move to scan the room but stop before they even begin as she spots Genive still held up in security. Genive nods and reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to William. Armitage rotattes to face Truffaut. "Thank you, Councillor." He executes a more exacted nod. "I appreciate it." Amanda enters and looks about for Truffaut and makes her way to his side William takes a quick glance of the security card as he gives it back to Genive. "Thank you, ma'am. You may pass." He mirrors this message to Mnelmn as the man moves to scan the three new entrees. Genive nods at William and moves up towards the bleachers. Cottington clears his throat, then clasps his hands together. "Ladies and gentlebeings, if everyone could take a seat, we'll get these discussions underway. The government of Sivad has asked to be included in the talks, citing national interests, and given that they have been linked through rumor to the controversial theft that brings us all together on this historic occasion, I felt it would be impolitic to refuse such a request. My role in this matter is merely one of mediation. The Vox will make an opening statement." Cottington smiles faintly, then settles into his chair. Zadorny remains silent, standing next to Armitage, now allowing himself to slowly look around the room, pausing only a moment at the Vox and Truffaut. Truffaut is seated at the table with an empty seat beside him. A number of civil servants sit behind him. Marlan nods to William as she passes and follows after Genive. It's only when L'ssthvril has slipped up to a seat next to Griskoth, giving the other Nall a deep bob of her torso before doing so, that she allows her eyes to dance over the Martian delegation. Armitage settles into his seat, listening intently while adjusting his collar. William turns on his heel to stand in front of the senate chambers again, glancing sidelong toward Kavian. "Everything is taken care of, sir. All parties have been cleared of weapons." Visfrith slides into a seat near the Vox himself after seeing L'ssthvril do so. Joseph walks in and follows off quietly after Amanda. Genive finds and empty seat and sits down. She glances at Marlan and Mnelmn and says quietly, "Well here we go." Kavian goes on with several conversations over comm before coming back to the matters present and speaking quietly to William. "Alright. Command and Engineering are on overwatch. Everybody's where they should be. The DA's coming to take notes. If this goes any more smoothly I'm going to have a stroke." Seeing Armitage taking his seat, Zadorny does the same, in the process, he produces two datapads that he puts in front of him, on the table. Mnelmn bobs slightly, carefully watching the proceedings. Amanda takes the empty seat next to Truffaut with a small nod in his direction Truffaut casts a fleeting smile in Amanda's direction, then turns to watch the Vox's statement. William nods, whispering back. "Contingent plans have been prepared. All officers have personal breathers in case of chemical attack." The marine lapses back into silence. Marlan nods to Genive taking a seat, "Let's hope its quick." she mutters. Joseph takes the empty seat next to Amanda, seeming more interested in her than the conference. Although, he does respect by keeping quiet. Kavian nods and turns to watch the events, crossing his arms over his chest and standing quietly. Griskoth shoves her chair back and stands, bobbing her snout at L'ssthrvril as she does so, before returning her attention to the audience assembled in the chamber. "Two monthssss ago, in a cowardly raid that took advantage of a weakened patrol perimeter in the wake of our proud defensssse againssst the treacherousssss Lem'ing, intruderssss sssstole vital weaponssss and defenssse technology from a fassssility on Nalhom, the mother world of Nalia'sssss children. During the coursssse of our invessstigassssion, we learned of involvement of a sssssoftsssskin Lunite, a hardsssskin Zangali and two ssssoftsssskin humans, one of them an offisssser in the Marsssssian Legionsssss." She swings her snout toward Armitage, gnashing her fangs, then resumes staring at the audience with her flinty eyes. "The Marssssianssss refussssed to allow our invesssstigatorssss to quessstion thissss offissser, who then conveniently perisssshed in an apartment blassssssse. For thesssse offenssses and the sssssubsssequent impedimentsssss, which indicate the guilt of the Marsssian ssssoftssskins, we are prepared to declare hosssstilitiessss unlessss we are ssssatisssfactorily appeassssed." That said, she resumes her seat. The sound of L'ssthvril's tail slapping the floor behind her chair is quite audible. Cottington nods to the Nall Vox, then looks toward Armitage. "Your statement, First Consul?" Olive slips in at the back to lean against the wall and watch the proceedings quietly. Cottington is sitting at the conference table in the senate well with Griskoth, Armitage, Zadorny, Truffaut, Visfrith, and L'ssthvril. A Nall guard and several aides for the assembled dignitaries also are on the platform. Kavian is standing at the edge of the nearest aisle with William, looking down on the proceedings. As Olive enters he taps William to get his attention, and motions to the woman. "Check her." Zadorny sits silent, keeping his eyes trained on the two datapads in front of him. Genive, Marlan and Mnelmn are sitting quietly in the bleachers. Armitage rises slowly, clearing his throat and smoothing the front of his greatcoat. "First of all, I would like to sincerely apologize for my tardiness in appearance at these talks," he says, slowly fixing his gaze on each face. "Now, the Vox claims that a Legions officer, the late Princeps Janne, was involved in a technology raid that took place on Nalhom." He pauses for a moment. "After further investigation, and the appearance of new evidence uncovered by Martian authorities, I can say that the Vox is correct. Janne was a part of it all. She lied to all of us, her commanding officers. She breached our trust, and for this we're definitely coming to terms with the consequences. However, the matter is not just as simple as that. We're fairly certain that we know where the stolen technology now resides." William nods toward Kavian, removing a weapons scanner from his uniform pants. He wordlessly approaches the District Attorney, tapping buttons to activate the scan. Griskoth lifts her snout, swinging her eyes toward Armitage, flicking her eye membranes. A low-drawn-out hiss escapes L'ssthvril, and her eyes nictate several times, quickly, and then snap towards Armitage as well. Olive smiles at the officer doing his duty but then returns her attention back to the meeting. Visfrith ends up doing something similar to the Vox's movement, obviously interested in this turn of events. William turns back on his heel to reapproach the senate chambers, slipping the DataPADD back into his pants. "The DA's clean, sir," he whispers, reassuming his guard stance next to the door. Cross slips in the door quietly, taking a spot next to William. Marlan raises an eyebrow slightly and whispers something to Genive. Kavian nods simply to William, then again to Cross as he enters. Genive lifts her eyebrows and sucks in her breath slowly. She nudges Marlan and whispers back, "And we thought it might be boring." Amanda blinks at armitage's words and leans forward slightly in her seat. Truffaut doesn't seem particularly surprised by Armitage's admission. He continues to watch the First Consul's speech, his expression carefully controlled. William turns slightly toward Cross, whispering something to him. He motions silently with a free hand for the nearby guard that's holding various weaponry to join them. Visfrith hisses something barely audible to the guard near the Vox before quietly standing up and silently moving to the exit of the chamber. The guard that holds the various confiscated weapons hand them to Cross, turning back to reassume his previous post. William detracts his head from Cross's ear, reassuming his stance. Truffaut closes his eyes and grimaces as his commlink goes off. A little sheepishly, he reaches into his jacket pocket and switches it off. Armitage snaps his gaze over to Zadorny at the sound of his commlink. He gestures for the Tribune to stand, returning to his seat. Cottington clears his throat, glancing toward Armitage. "And, what, pray tell, is your, um, evidence?" Cross speaks into his commlink, "No, Doc, nothing. Keep this channel clear." Amanda turns off her commlink. Armitage half-rises. "Tribune Zadorny can bring that information forward." Zadorny quickly turns off his commlink with his right hand and rises slowly. Clearing his throat and looking straight at the Vox. "What we have been able to gather is the following." He says, and takes a quick peek on one of the datapads before he continues. "A known mercenary by the name of Colt, contracted several people to carry out the raid on Nalhom. Among those people, there was indeed Princeps Janne. We know that the group rendevouzed on Mars, where they were picked up by this man Colt." He pauses for a moment letting this sink in. "Colt provided the group with equipment to carry out, and successfully steal technology. After the assault the team split up and the stolen items remained with Colt. When our investigation had established Princeps Janne's involvement, she was killed by assailants unknown. We can only speculate in who killed her, but a logical conclusion would be that she was killed to prevent anyone from finding out the true nature of her involvement." He keeps his gaze on the Vox, perhaps looking for a reaction. L'ssthvril's eyes shift from Armitage to Zadorny, intent, sparing only the slightest glance for her departing colleague. Her nostrils flare slightly as she regards the man, unblinking, during his speech. Marlan shakes her head ever so slightly, eyes focused on the happenings. Genive leans over and whispers to Marlan. Griskoth bobs her snout at Zadorny. "It would alssso be logical to deduct that the Marssssiansss would kill her to eliminate a witnesssss. I find it difficult to believe an individual assss highly decorated asssss thissss Janne would act without your ssssancssssion." Amanda keeps her eyes glued to Zadorny's face as he speaks as if waiting for the other shoe to drop Marlan shakes her head and shrugs. Marlan mutters to Genive, "... politicians." Olive stiffens a bit as if waiting. Wondering. But remains silent. Kavian sighs quietly as he watches, but otherwise remains still and quiet. Zadorny nods slowly to the Vox and his, usually, emtionless expression, takes on what looks to be a slight sign of pain. "No one is more aware of Princeps Janne's stature and commiment to Mars. I served with her for an extended period of time and I am still at a loss of words. I have no answers as to why Princeps Janne chose to betray us. I am insulted by the notion that the Republic would kill one of its finest officer for a mere piece of technology. If it's one thing we have learned, it is the value of the individual over technology." He stands still looking at the Vox, waiting for her reaction. Griskoth drops her jaw open in amusement. "Thissss nossssion inssssultssss you, doessss it, sssoftsssskin? Get accusssstomed to it. The children of Nalia have endured your inssssultssss and denialssss for weeksss, as you criticissssed ussss, called usssss bloodthirssssty. We want jussssstisssse, nothing more. We came to you with proof, we assssked that you allow an interrogassssion, and you turned ussss away! Then, after your people vowed to bring her to thissss plasssse for quesssstioning, with witnessssesss, sssshe diesss! Forgive my ssssynissssissssm." L'ssthvril hisses very quietly, her nostrils tensing and then flaring again, "Your ssssay planet /proudly/ harboursss traitorsss to both your own government and ourssselvesss, then, sssoftsssskin?" With such a low voice, her emphasis is slight. Griskoth bobs her snout at L'ssthvril. Marlan shakes her head slightly, her expression serious. Truffaut purses his lips ever so slightly and glances in Cottington's direction. Amanda continues to look toward Zardony awaiting the end of the occusaton banter and the continued dispensing of information Armitage rises again, thoughtfully regarding the Vox. "There's nothing proud about it. This occured through our own fault - I was the one who denied Janne's interrogation," he says, pausing with a sigh. "I was mistaken and misjudged the situation." Cottington smiles gamely at Truffaut, a bit of sweat materializing on his forehead, glistening under the lights as he turns to look at the others. L'ssthvril's eyes snap towards Armitage, nictating once, and then skim back to Zadorny. Griskoth nictitates her eye membranes, gnashes her fangs and swings her snout up at Armitage. "You sssspeak in termssss of placassssion, yet you attempt to dominate through posssssture. Sssssit, ssssoft thing, and I will ssspeak to you of termssss." Truffaut leans forward a little bit and raises his eyebrows, smiling politely. "Is it my turn?" asks his body-language silently. With only slight change in body language, the twenty five CSIS officers circling the outside of the Senate Chambers hold a collective breath. They appear to be slightly uncomfortable with the proceedings as they remain at their posts. Cross speaks into his commlink, "Good, Urf. They can leave it on the ship." Cottington shakes his head at Truffaut, mouthing: "Not yet." Cross' commlink chatters for a minute, he frowns, then looks over at Kavian. He says a few words into his commlink. Truffaut breaths in deeply then smiles again, nodding politely and leaning back in his chair. Cross speaks into his commlink, "Roger, Urf. Good job." Truffaut leans over to murmur something to Amanda. Amanda glances over at Truffaut, a question on her face Genive leans back in her seat and bites her lip. She glances at Marlan and then back at the proceedings. Black eyes glittering unblinking across the table, the black-robed L'ssthvril muses, "I sssee little differenssse between a government which through incompetenssssy allows sssuch actionsss at high levelsss and a government which putsss them into mosssion." Kavian glances back to Cross with a raised eyebrow before looking back upon the discussion. Zadorny sighs once and looks down on the table, as if gathering his thoughts, then looks back up to the Nall delegation. "I am not here to make excuses for lapses in our internal security, nor do I believe that you are particularly interested in such debates. However, I am here to show you what we know about the incident. One of our operatives has made progress in tracking down the individual Colt. He transmitted that he was meeting a representative of Fort Justice Command. Before being captured, he managed to activate an emergency transponder. We immediately dispatched a ship to investigate. While we did not see any trace of Forst Justice Command, we did encounter the long rumoured Ahd Seid smuggler base. Our vessel also reported being scanned by a cloaked vessel. I was hoping to be able to present Mr. Colt to you tonight, the mission however has failed. We do however have the coordinates of her last known location." He goes silent, looking towards Armitage. Cross just shrugs to Kavian and grins. Marlan chuckles and turns to Genive, "I told you..politicians." Griskoth lashes her tail back and forth, ignoring Zadorny as she stares coldly at Armitage. "Our termssss are ssssimple: You will ssssurrender the planet Dessserata as a colony world so that it may become a protectorate of the Parallakssss. You will limit your fleet'sssss movementssss to within Sssssol Sssssysssstem. Any Marssssian vesssel encountered outssssside Ssssol ssspace will be fired upon. Any Marsssian vesssel found in Nall sssssspassse will be fired upon, and will ressssult in an invassssion of your home ssssoil." Again L'ssthvril's tail slaps the floor, once, clearly. Genive sits up and sucks in her breath. Marlan snorts, She says in Miernykovy, "erumuten shorshk korfka korfka myork ogrog" William is standing directly outside the senate doors, not allowing people to pass. He turns around expectently at the sounds of the door opening, a hand reaching to bring out a weapons scanner. Wordlessly the marine runs it past the two. Griskoth is sitting at the conference table with L'ssthvril, Cottington, Armitage, Zadorny and Truffaut. She is currently staring at Armitage, expectantly. Kavian grumbles quietly and rolls his eyes, looking over to Cross again. Olive stands against the back wall watching the members of the talks closely. Amanda looks toward Truffaut with a frown and leans toward him Cross gives Kavian a weak grin. He shakes his head slowly from side to side. William mouths silently toward Xavin: "Weapons permit." He slides the scanner back into the dress uniform expectantly, making a gesture toward Staunton that suggests that she may pass. Truffaut leans forward as well to hear what Amanda has to say. Xavin and Major Staunton are escorted into the chambers by a pair of CSIS security officers. The Timonae nods curtly toward William as they enter into the complex, steel eyes scanning over the assembled audience. Genive , Mnelmn and Marlan are sitting in the bleachers. "Now hold on," Armitage says sharply, placing his hands on the table. "Is it not obvious that we're all being played with? The /real/ enemy here is Fort Justice Command. The only error Mars has made was in not handing Princeps Janne over to the Parallax when we had the chance. We'll bend over backward to help you find your tech and see to it that the culprits fry... but what you're asking is not acceptable until we have a chance to discuss this matter further." Truffaut nods faintly in Amanda's direction, keeping his expression carefully regulated. Griskoth drops her jaw open in amusement, her flinty eyes gleaming. "One thing issss obvioussss: You wissssh to deflect blame, after lying to ussss and protecting the ssssoftsssskin traitor. We will deal with the foolissssh ssssoftsssskinssss on Fort Jusssstisssse in time. Your demonsssstrated lack of competensssse in managing your own affairssss leadssss me to doubt your value asssss an ally in any quessst for jussstisssse. You will compensssate the Nall for your missstakessss, and count yoursssself blessssed." Truffaut bites his lip and looks down at his datapad. The wheels in his head are clearly turning. L'ssthvril's lower jaw drops, a sharp amused hiss escaping her as she eyes Armitage. Truffaut casts another, more pointed glance in Cottington's direction. Marlan mutters to herself, "... that they... they... blow..." Cottington shakes his head at Truffaut, but mouths: "Soon." Xavin glances toward the Major, his footsteps light as he descends down the central aisle until he catches sight of the Menervonauts in a lower row. Nodding his apologies to the aisle seat he presses toward an empty seat next to the crewmembers. The tiny Nall priestess gives a quick glance toward the noisy doctor in the bleachers, chuffing quietly, and then turns back to the matter at hand. Amanda looks at the exchange between Cottington and Truffaut and sighs. Armitage blinks, looking between the Vox and the priestess. "I can't comply." Staunton quietly follows and takes a seat with the assembled Minerva crew. Truffaut shakes his head in frustration at Cottington, ignoring him. "Your grace," he says standing up. "Let us look at this situation honestly. We, the Sivadian government, are here because the Martian government was backed into a corner and had to shift the blame. My government then pointed the finger back at Mars. But I think we have /both/ come to realise that that isn't the answer. Because the fact of the matter is that somewhere, this Colt guy is LAUGHING at us." He shakes his head angrily. "Laughing at Mars and Sivad because we're shifting the attention away from him by pointing our fingers at each other. Laughing at your grace because he's getting away with it. There's only one answer, your grace, only one honourable course, because all three of us have been wronged, and ALL BY THE SAME PERSON." Truffaut brings his finger down hard on the table at each word. Cross speaks into his commlink, "That's fine, Perkins, make sure you tell em to stay out of trouble." Griskoth doesn't even respond to the Sivadian's blustering. Her focus remains on Armitage as she says, softly, raspily, "I trusssst you have a ssssuitable counteroffer." Xavin unzips the flypocket of his jumpsuit, producing a small square document and hands it to the CSIS officer. Cottington looks toward Truffaut and says, "First Councillor, you are here as a guest. Sit down. When the Nall are ready to speak with you, they will." "Your grace needn't ignore me," says Truffaut more quietly but forcefully. "The First Consul and I are of one mind." He continues to ignore Cottington. L'ssthvril's head swivels, slowly, towards Truffaut. Her eyes nictate, once, and then she turns back dismissively to the First Consul. Amanda blinks at Truffaut's action buts nods at his words Griskoth deigns to regard Truffaut this time. "Thissss explainsss much." "Allied, your grace," confirms Truffaut. "But not against you. Against the man who caused this whole thing in the first place. I know of your grace's honour, and I know that your grace realises that to punish Mars for the actions of Colt would be unjust. I propose that we /all/ band together against the puppeteer who brought us all to the brink." William takes the document, looking it over intently for a minute. Then he trusts it back at Xavin, saying curtly, "All right, you're clear." Truffaut is expending great effort to appear calm, but he is pale and his palms are sweating. He continues to regard the Vox with a level gaze. Griskoth flicks her eye membranes. "Firsssst Counssssillor, we have evidensssse of Marsssian involvement. We have evidensssse of Marssssian impedimentsss to our invessstigassssion. We might have more evidenssse, if sssshe had not conveniently died on Marsssian ssssoil. Tell me: Where issss *your* evidensssse that Fort Jusssstisssse organissssed thissss entire afffair?" "Evidence against Martian involvement?" Zadorny asks the Vox. "At best you have evidence that a member of the Martian Legions was involved. I would hardly characterize that as evidence that the Republic as a whole was involved." Griskoth swings her snout toward Zadorny. "Ssssircumsssstanssssial evidensssse and what you would try to passss off assss coinssssidensssse sssssuggessst your government ssssought to cover up involvement and ssssstood in our way, implying guilt." Amanda watches in silence but a frown clearly evident on her face. she too turns her eyes to Truffaut to see if he has an answer to the Vox's question. "And you are willing to go to war on, what you agree on, are at best circumstancial evidence?" Zadorny asks, looking a little puzzled. "We offer to aid you in any way we can, yet you seem more interested in aquiring real estate and punish the citizens of the Republic." "Aid usss?" L'ssthvril's jaw drops a second time. Armitage nods. "Yes, aid you." Truffaut bites his lip, obviously thinking fast, trying to come up with something. "We can only put the pieces together from what your grace has told us and from what we have heard from Mars," he replies carefully. "The Parallax has interrogated people involved with the theft and we have not had that luxury. I can only..." He pauses, then tries, "Your grace, I can only say that I believe the Martian government to be full of people who at the very least know that your government's forces are far superior to our own. I can only say that it is beyond any reason that they would want to act against you in this way. They hope for peace as much as your grace or I. They would not jeopardise it for some pieces of your... admirable technology." He shakes his head. "No, it seems to me clear that there are forces at work beyond our governments who have an interest in continued hostility and who are desperate for a war." Griskoth stares coldly at Zadorny, her jaw clenched in place for a few moments before she replies, "I have assssked your Firsssst Conssssul for a counteroffer of compensssasssion. You are assss ssssstupid asss you are odoroussss." She swings her snout back toward Armitage. "Ansssswer my quessstion, Conssssul. Your time growsssss ssssshort. Your counteroffer." Genive leans over and mutters to Marlan. Zadorny sighs and sits down with a look of disappointment spreading on his face. Marlan turns and looks at Genive, whispering back. Armitage tightens his jaw, waving Zadorny back. "Our counteroffer stands as this: we will aid the Parallax, offering our full cooperation and support in the retrieval of your stolen technology. But we will not give up Deserata." Olive slips out the door, returning to her work. Genive grins at Marlan's reply and suppresses a chuckle. Amanda looks up to Truffaut wondering if he will sit. Truffaut remains silent, defeat bleeding through the controlled expression he has worn for so long. Griskoth bobs her snout, then stands. "Thesssse fruitlesss talkssss are at an end. You may keep your dussstball. But our declarassssion sssstandssss: Marsssian sssshipssss found outssssside Sssssol Sssssyssstem will be targeted. Marssssian sssshipsss in Nall territory will be desssstroyed and will prompt the invasssion of your holdingsss." She then swings her snout toward the audience. "Hear thisssss, sssssoft thingssss: The punisssshment fassssing Marssss awaitssss all who crossss the Children of Nalia." She bows her head for a moment, then lifts her snout and concludes, "The technology that hasss been sssso dearly paid for by thesssse foolsss, however, will now be made available on the open market by the Parallaksssss, to ensssssure the even playing field ssssooo nobly wisssshed by the treacheroussss creaturessss ssssittting at thissss table with me." She chuffs at L'ssthvril. "We wassste no more time here." Accompanied by her guard, she begins to descend the steps from the platform. L'ssthvril slips out of her chair, inclining her torso to Griskoth in return and falling in behind the Vox. Her tailtip twitches, slowly, back and forth. William glances ever so slightly at Kavian and Cross between him as he sidesteps silently to allow the group to exit, hand moving to push the commlink button. Zadorny silently shakes his head, stopping for a moment to look up at Truffaut, giving the man a quick nod with a painful expression on his face. William speaks into his commlink, "Flight deck alert. Parallax returning." Truffaut sits down, regaining his composure. Without turning to Amanda he says, very quietly, after a long moment, "That could have been worse." He nods emotionlessly to Zadorny. Griskoth makes her way up the steps of the well, followed by L'ssthvril and her guard. The other five warriors assemble with the Vox and priestess at the top. The group then proceeds toward the corridor. Armitage sits back into his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Kavian blinks once or twice at the announcement, moving to the side a bit belatedly to allow the procession to leave. Cottington shakes his head, sighing, and places a palm on his gleaming forehead, trickling with sweat. Marlan shakes her head at the statement, "And they start again." Truffaut turns his glance to Cottington and stands, an angry frown on his face. He walks toward Cottington's place on the platform. Genive sighs slightly and glances at her crew mates, "So now what?" Marlan snorts, "So now we double check and make sure our registry doesn't say Mars." Zadorny stands up slowly, turning his head to look at Armitage as if expecting instructions. Xavin steeples his fingers before him, his lips brushing against the bunt of the indexes. He nods his head slowly and glances toward Genive. "The chaos erupts." Cottington gets to his feet, turns toward Truffaut and shakes his head. "Don't even talk to me, First Councillor. Don't." He strides toward the steps. Zadorny activated his commlink's headphones. Amanda follows Truffaut reaching out for him "Paul we should go" "Then I'll talk to the press," shouts Truffaut. "That was appalling." Cottington stops, then turns, nodding to Truffaut. "Yes. It was. You successfully sabotaged the talks. Congratulations, you soddy bastard." His pique concluded, he begins to walk up the stairs through the well. Genive stands up. She raises an eyebrow at the scene as it unfolds on the senate floor. Joseph stands and follows off after Amanda, frowning. Xavin turns his chin toward Marlan, raising a thin eyebrow, "At the current rate of events, Marlan, you'll find yourself removing the nodes of your tattoo faster than adding them." Cottington gets to the top of the stairs, muttering, "Disaster." Then he heads for the corridor. Truffaut stares at Cottington, then barks a laugh. "Oh. Giving up Deserata would have been a good result, Mr. Cottington? What's all this "you can speak when the Nall want to speak with you" nonsense? Anytime you want to have /multi/-lateral peace talks, Mr. Cottington, feel free to give Sivad a call."